undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam (Apocalypse Life)
Liam Parrish is a character who appears in Apocalypse Life. Background Liam was an orphan, abandoned at age 10. He was forced to live on his own because of his neglecting mother, and the father he never had. He tried his best to distance himself from his mother as much as he can, until he was taken away by Child Protection Services. Finally away from his parents, he was able to fully live the life of a child. He refused to be adopted, solely because of his fear of being neglected. Instead, he opted to stay in the orphanage until he was old enough to provide for himself. The scars of his childhood wouldn't come to haunt him until age 18, where he gave in to alcohol and smoking. For at least three years, he went on the road to self-destruction, until he found help and relief in the hands of his former orphanage. After repairing himself for at least a few years, Liam was well on his way to a better life. He went on to get multiple jobs, earning his own keep, and paying back his orphanage. With his spare money, he sought to live in a place of his own, finding it in the form of an apartment. He tried to attend college, but found himself dropping out a few times. He became friends with Maureen, a fellow student in the college, after learning that they were neighbors. His acquaintance with her brought him closer to Duane, Maureen's boyfriend. Together, the three became good friends, on and off the campus. Because of them being neighbors, Liam managed to stay in contact with them after he's decided to drop out for good. Weeks In Liam lived a prospering life until the plague came. As much as he hated it for driving him off his path, he treated it as another "life challenge." Since then, he sought to protect himself, and the people close to him. The orphanage he grew up in became the first victim. He helped a handful of survivors migrate out of it, leaving the rest to wither away. Fortunately, however, Elaine and a handful of children managed to escape, and it helped him ease down a bit. He helped them find a day care as their home for the time being. Back at the apartment, Liam was forced to drive off his infected neighbors with the help of Maureen. This numbered them down to about three; Maureen, her niece Evee, and Barbara, an elderly neighbor of his. Just at the second day of the outbreak, Liam encounters Patrick Alfonso, a fellow survivor, and gives him a place to stay. Patrick's personality helped him earn their trust fairly easily, and soon enough, he was part of their group. They continue to survive a few more days, with Liam looking after the day care from time to time. Maureen, now sensing that the time has come, tasks Liam to travel to the gym, where Duane's shortwave radio was stored. Duane had been drafted the day the outbreak started, and this was his form of staying in contact with Liam and Maureen. Liam undergoes a bit of difficulty traversing his way to the gym, but he is soon later helped by Julius Petero. Julius, having developed some kind of bloodlust from the recent death of his girlfriend, helps Liam fend off the walkers on their way to the gym. They manage to procure the radio in a short amount of time, much to Liam's surprise. To thank Julius, Liam brings him along to the apartment. He sees a partner in him, using it as a way to ease him into his group. In the following morning, Julius helps him go on a quick supply run, then a subsequent visit to the day care. After introducing Julius to the rest of the day care's tenants, Liam mingles among them and helps them store the supplies. Elaine, after having seen Liam help them, thanks him with a long-awaited kiss. Liam perks up, and takes it as a confidence booster. Liam and Julius soon return to the apartment, but a suspicious man with a hoodie stops them in their tracks. With his strange behavior, Liam soon learns that the man is scouting the day care. He doesn't hesitate and kills the man, terrifying Julius as he witnesses his first murder. Liam reminds him that the world has changed, and urges him to help with hiding the body. They soon return to the apartment, with everyone standing out front in the apartment. Maureen tells them that a horde of walkers passed by, and it quickly concerned Liam. After having encountered a dangerous man that day, Liam urges everyone to start packing their things and leaving. Maureen insists on staying, though, as she was still waiting for Duane to respond to their radio call. Liam reluctantly agrees, but in his mind, he's giving Maureen one last night. Later that night, their radio call was answered; Duane urges everyone to meet him at a convoy at a bus stop Maureen seems to know about. Realizing what he has back in the day care, Liam insists on staying. He passes off his role to Julius, having faith in him. Liam returns to the day care the following morning. Upon arriving, he soon runs in to walkers and learns that the day care was attacked; Elaine was the only survivor. Out of the rage boiling up inside him, Liam demands to know who attacked them. Elaine explains that their attackers were going back again, but she insists on leaving. Liam, however, disagrees, and chooses to stay behind, hoping to punish his attackers. They return in that afternoon. Liam, after using the walkers as distraction to get closer to them. He kills all of them in cold blood, sustaining a gunshot wound on his stomach. Liam later returns inside of the day care and finds Elaine overdosed on pills. He desperately tries to wake her up, and notices a lone pill on the floor near her. Elaine wakes up disheveled, one pill away from dying. Julius later returns to the day care two weeks later, and learns that Liam and Elaine had left, for a "better tomorrow." Characteristics Liam, accompanied by his looks, is calm and caring. As such, he is easy to get along with. However, Liam has a tendency to forget faces, especially if he just met the person. Liam's combination of good looks and personality are all pay-offs from the lessons he learned when he was younger. Still, he holds on to the fury of his anger, and will unleash it when he is thoroughly provoked. Appearances Relationships Maureen Masterson Liam's neighbor, and close friend. They've known each other for years, especially since they were neighbors. Liam promised her boyfriend that he will look after her, mostly as a favor to him. Since they were quite incompatible, Liam sees her as more of a sister. Elaine Liam's long-time friend in the orphanage. Though they've spent each other's company as friends, Liam still harbors feelings for her. He was glad to find that she felt the same when she thanks him with a kiss, for all of the efforts he's given to keep them safe. Trivia *Liam was originally going to be a psychopathic survivor, who holds on to any companion he encounters, no matter what the cost. He was later planned to be a soldier who mutinied, helping Julius at the most unexpected of times. He would reveal to him the other plans of the military, and would use him to aid in destroying the blockade, as an act of revenge. *Liam was originally supposed to have a teenaged brother living with him in the apartment, who would die at some point. This role has been spread over to Dalton Meek and Morgan, two teenagers that work with Elaine in the day care. *Liam is left-handed. *Liam is the main character of the spin-off, New Tomorrow. *Liam appears in the UFSW Hunger Games. Click here for his contestant page. **His ideal portrayer is Sam Claflin. Category:Apocalypse Life Characters Category:Characters Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Heroes